The Clinical Core is the operational hub of the Center. It is thus integral to collecting the data necessary for satisfying the Center's scientific mission as well as achieving the research goals of each module. Timely, accurate and complete data collection is an essential highly prioritized task. In fulfilling this overarching responsibility, the Clinical Core conducts the diagnostic ascertainment of all subjects (probands, spouses, children), oversees implementation of all the research protocols, and directs biological specimen collection and distribution of the samples to various laboratories. In addition, the Clinical Core exercises oversight of all Center human subject and data collection procedures pertinent to ensuring compliance with the University Pittsburgh IRB and NIH regulations.